


秋丝浓

by Pikame



Category: PK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikame/pseuds/Pikame
Kudos: 3





	秋丝浓

一叶知秋。忽地一阵秋风，卷起了秋念。这个季节，注定是会去思念的。  
龟梨看着满地金黄，又想起昨夜那个虚幻而又近乎现实的美梦，心中的思念喷薄而出。想见智久，现在就想。  
午后阳光正好，把马路上那抹奔跑中的影子，拉得很长很长。  
今天Shop的一系列拍摄终于结束。山下微笑着，向各位Staff深深鞠了个躬，返身回到自己的乐屋。天气转凉，湿透的白衬衫和黑长裤黏在皮肤上，他不由打了个寒颤。  
没过多久，门外传来几下轻轻的敲门声，山下抬头望去，正在解扣子的手停了下来。见到来人，他眉眼染笑，带着特有的鼻音，轻柔地喊了声“Kame”。  
龟梨望着眼前的山下，迷到失语。这人此刻像从水里捞起来一样，浑身湿了个透。湿淋淋的刘海低垂着，遮住了他精致的眉眼。几近透明的白衬衫紧贴在身上，勾勒出他发达的胸肌，劲瘦的腰身，结实的腹肌，胸前的两点随着呼吸若隐若现。眼下平时的温润已经不在，蕴藏着力量的肌肉散发着性感的荷尔蒙。  
“Kame？”见龟梨呆立在原地，山下又喊了一声。他抬手将碍眼的刘海向后捋，露出深邃而俊美的面容。几滴水珠顺着额角蜿蜒而下，顺着下颚滚入白色的衣领里，上演着无声的诱惑。  
自己这是赶上视觉盛宴了吗？这半裸未裸的模样，真是引人犯罪。龟梨不禁舔了舔干燥的唇，一步一步走到山下跟前。没有说话，他只微微仰头，细长的双眸半眯着，似笑非笑地盯着山下。  
片刻之后，龟梨又有了动作。他抬起手，抚上山下温柔似水的大眼睛，指尖划过俊挺的鼻梁，轻轻点了点鼻尖，又在丰满的红唇上来回摩挲。这张令他一见钟情的脸，已经褪去了青涩，下颚线条越发清晰硬朗，少了几分少年的可爱，多了几分男人的沉稳。时光荏苒，自己对智久的爱恋却不减反增，不管看多少次都会着迷。当然还有……不安分的手弹琴似的掠过山下的脖子，隔着一层薄薄的布料贴在连普通女孩都会自愧不如的大胸上。  
山下喉结上下一动。他一手握住在胸口点火的小手，另一只手捧起龟梨白皙的脸颊。只见龟梨眉尾一挑，平日里凌厉冷艳的双眼弯成一道妩媚的弧度，好似一根羽毛拨动着自己的心弦。他嘴角微动，想说时间不对，地点也不对。  
“P的手好冷哦！”关心的话语里藏着一点撒娇的意味，龟梨把掌心覆上山下的手背，温暖的脸颊在冰凉的掌心里轻轻蹭了蹭。话音刚落，他的耳边就传来了一个喷嚏声。  
龟梨斜睨着山下，目光中带着浓浓的心疼。眼前这个男人总是一次次地提醒自己要保重身体，看似平常的关心却着实令人暖心。可惜说这话的人，为了梦想和事业，一次次地拼尽全力，就算拼到脸色发白，依旧会坚持到底，自己的身体有爱惜过吗？他又向前一小步，想用自己来温暖对方的身心。  
山下见状，顺势搂住了龟梨的细腰。扑面而来的体香，伴随着龟梨呼出的热气刺激着他敏感的鼻尖，唇上忽然传来温热而柔软的触感。自己略显冰冷的双唇被龟梨伸出的舌尖轻舔着，湿润着，温暖着，一点一点细致地描绘着形状。对方又长又密的睫毛扑闪扑闪，不时轻擦着脸颊，把他挠得痒痒的。  
多日不曾有过的亲密接触让山下不禁倒吸了一口气。龟梨抓住机会，柔软的舌头乘机偷溜进去，灵活地打着转儿挑逗着山下的舌尖。山下也不甘示弱，正准备反击的时候，对方狡猾的舌头又忽然向上颚游走。熟悉的快感袭来，一点点蚕食着他的理智。  
注意到山下眼中的变化，龟梨露出狡黠的笑意。舌头越探越深，在对方的舌根与舌尖之间来回挑逗，就像一个调皮的舞者。这时他的小短手也没闲着，偷偷钻进了湿淋淋的白衬衫里，指腹顺着鲜明的肌肉线条，从人鱼线一路向上撩拨，在垂涎已久的胸肌上轻轻画着圈儿。  
可惜还未得意多久，他俩一个急转身，龟梨就被压倒在了化妆桌上。他的上方，令人沉醉的杏眼燃烧着危险的情欲，掌心抵着的胸膛不再冰凉，一起一伏间可以清晰地感受到强劲而有力的心跳声。主导权瞬间被夺走，自己的唇瓣被肆意吮吸着。彼此的呼吸开始急促，山下滚烫的舌头闯了进来，疯狂地攻城略地。口中残存的空气渐渐变得稀薄起来，纠缠在一起的舌头难舍难分，啧啧声中甜蜜的银丝溢出嘴角。  
两人脑子一片空白，在本能的驱使下渴求着更多。就在这时，门外突然响起经纪人的叫唤，中止了这场越演越烈的战火。  
“我收拾完，自己回去！”理智重回大脑，山下喑哑着嗓子，冲着门外的经纪人应了一句。他回过头，只见身下的龟梨迷离的双眼氤氲着水汽，原本白得反光的双颊泛着粉色，薄唇被自己蹂躏得又红又肿，仿佛一个刚刚成熟的蜜桃，惹人摘采。  
山下伸手理了理龟梨额前凌乱的刘海，又拂过他微烫的脸颊，揉捏起那柔软又红扑扑的耳垂。“Kame？”他又喊了一声，话中带着几分困惑。这个一直以工作为重的男人，很少会在乐屋这种地方勾引自己。  
“不是Kame，是和也！”龟梨坐起身，声音沙哑。现在的他是和也！会为了爱情奋不顾身，会吃醋，会撒娇，会为爱痴狂。他双手揪住山下的衣领，牙齿抵上对方的脖子，自私地想烙下独属自己的印记，想了想又不忍心，转而用舌头在那凸出的喉结上轻轻舔舐了一番。“以后只准在我面前穿湿身白衬衫！”霸道又占有欲十足的话，听起来却那么可爱。  
“吼吼！和也这是拜倒在我湿身白衬衫下了！”山下捧起龟梨的脸，完全不在意对面射来的眼刀，弯弯的笑眼里溢满得意之色。他蹭了蹭龟梨的鼻尖，微微嘟起嘴，小声抱怨道：“可是和也在舞台上那么ero，我也会吃醋啊！”  
两人挨得极近，身上的香气交织在一起，却出奇得和谐。他俩静静地对望着，对方的瞳孔中倒映着自己的模样，不觉同时笑出声来。在爱豆这条路上，他们各自经历过不少坎坷，岁月的历练让他们在外人面前变得举重若轻，游刃有余。只有眼下，在彼此面前，他们依旧还是往昔的模样，直率而稚气。  
笑得正欢，“咕噜噜”一阵雷响从山下的肚子里传来。“肚子饿了！”山下说着，把头靠到龟梨的肩上，浓浓的鼻音，完全是草野彰的声线。“智久想吃和也做的奶油炖菜。”  
“我不会做奶油炖菜！”正因为那是妈妈的拿手菜，自己一直没有去学。这家伙在自己面前，总是爱突发奇想，鼻尖呼出的热气还惹得他脖子痒痒的。  
“和也不管做什么料理，我都爱吃哦！”山下昂起头，贴着龟梨的耳垂说：“因为和也的料理中，有对智久的LOVE！”说完，还不忘做了一个草野彰的手势，戳了戳龟梨的心口。  
撒娇卖萌的情话，明明那么幼稚！自己却感觉心里像洒了一罐蜂蜜……龟梨垂眸，舔了舔唇，嘴角悄然勾起。自己对这个貌美如画的男人，毫无抵抗能力。从前是，现在是，将来也是。认了！他推了推像树袋熊一样抱住自己的山下，催促道：“那还不换衣服回家？”  
“好！”尾音上扬，听上去高兴得很。得到满意的答案后，山下终于松开了手。他笑得好似一个拿了糖的孩子，连眼角都能看到一道道细小的笑纹。  
龟梨坐在化妆桌上，安静地看着山下，看着他换下湿透的衣服，穿上万年不变的P式搭配，白汗衫、黑夹克、还有破洞牛仔裤。美人不管做什么都是赏心悦目的。智久光是站在自己面前，什么都不做，都能令他快乐。那些困扰自己的难题，也会因为他的一笑，被抛到九霄云外。见山下已经收拾好一切，龟梨帅气地跳下桌子。两人肩并肩，一同走出了乐屋。  
停车场里，山下迈步先走到副驾驶座的一侧，替龟梨开了门，还体贴地等人坐进去之后帮忙关上了门。车子里弥漫着淡淡的余香，是山下身上的味道。龟梨随手挑了一张CD放了进去，智久选的歌，总是有种洗涤人心灵的力量。他靠在座椅上，听着舒缓的音乐，慢慢阖上了双眼。  
山下见龟梨睡着了，伸手把音乐的音量稍稍调小了些，脚下的油门微松，放缓了车子行进的速度。开到目的地，他并没有急着出声把人喊醒，只是在座椅上安静地等待着。其实今天一见面他就注意到了，和也精致的妆容下也难以掩盖的黑眼圈。  
这段时间应该很辛苦吧！待在一个一次次被截肢的团里，注定要背负起沉重的担子。只是和也有自己的坚持，已经做出了自己的选择，他也不便再多说什么。在外人面前装作一副若无其事，无坚不摧的样子，那么至少在自己面前，他希望和也不要一个人硬撑。现在的自己，一定能好好保护和也了。因为喜欢，所以比谁都希望和也能够幸福快乐地过自己的人生。  
龟梨身子微微一动。他缓缓睁开眼，一副睡眼惺忪的模样。傍晚的夕阳洒进车窗里，悄悄镀满了他的睫毛。他半眯着眼睛，抬手挠了挠后脑勺，歪头望向安静等待的山下，不由轻声感慨：“智久总是这么温柔。”  
只要和智久在一起，他就不再是世人看到的那个坚强无比，无所不能的龟梨和也。他会变得软弱，会变得喜欢依赖，甚至心安理得地享受着智久的温柔和宠溺。世界这么大，只有眼前的这个男人，是他想要抓住的幸福。  
龟梨解开安全带，把大门钥匙塞入山下的手心，细心叮嘱道：“你先上去洗个热水澡吧！至于我呢……”他冲着山下眨了眨眼，“要去超市买奶油炖菜缺的材料。”说完就拎起爱包，急匆匆下了车，背着山下掏出手机迅速打通了母上的电话。  
山下半靠在方向盘上，望着龟梨的背影，澄澈的双眼看穿了一切，笑容在脸上不断放大。他喜欢，喜欢在自己面前变得手忙脚乱的和也。看着只在自己面前出现的废柴和也，心里总是莫名的满足和愉悦。  
山下打开龟梨宅的大门，里面每一个角落，每一件摆设都能感觉到和也生活的气息，让人安心又放松。  
他走进浴室，在花洒下把自己洗了个干干净净，又坐入浴缸里，拿起解压神器小黄鸭，在水里肆意玩闹着。一整天的疲倦，在热水澡中消失得无影无踪。想着时间也差不多了，他抬手搓了搓泛红的双颊，整个人又变得神清气爽起来。  
山下穿上深蓝色的睡衣打开浴室的门，只见橘黄色的灯光下，龟梨在厨房里一边看着手机，一边搅拌着奶糊。他走上前，张开双臂从背后搂住诱人的细腰，把下巴搁在龟梨的肩上。  
龟梨因为突袭的拥抱，手上的打蛋器稍稍偏离了轨道，白色的奶糊有些溅出了锅子。“别闹！”他在山下怀里挣扎了一下。  
“我又没有绑住和也干活的手！和也可以继续做菜嘛！”山下说得理直气壮，然后搂得更紧了些，埋头嗅着龟梨脖子上香甜的气息。  
对粘人的智久无计可施，龟梨保持着这个姿势继续搅拌着。背后紧贴的胸膛散发着浴后的热气，熟悉的沐浴露味道，在对方身上闻到有种奇妙的甜蜜。  
山下歪头凝视着龟梨的侧颜，那柔和而专注的眉眼，不觉越看越迷人。认真起来的男人，令人着迷；为自己而认真起来的男人，更加令人痴迷。他直起身子，刚想吻上去，龟梨就蘸了一点奶糊，把食指凑到自己嘴边。山下会意，张开嘴把龟梨的手指含入口中，不仅把奶糊舔了个干干净净，末了还不忘用牙齿轻咬了一下软嘟嘟的指腹。  
酥酥痒痒的感觉一下子从指尖传到了心口。龟梨扫了一眼调戏自己的山下，也不恼，只柔声问：“味道怎么样？”  
“甜，好甜！”山下说着，嘴巴还不忘发出吧唧的声响。  
甜吗？不会吧……他知道智久不爱吃甜食，还特意选了无糖牛奶。龟梨狐疑地看了眼锅里的奶糊，捞起一口亲自尝了下后，微微皱起眉头。咸鲜中带着奶香，根本一点也不甜啊……智久该不会真的着凉，开始犯傻了吧？  
眼角瞥见龟梨嘴角的奶糊，山下不禁又想起了下午那个激情四射的热吻，下腹瞬间一紧。他双唇贴上龟梨的耳垂，撒娇道：“和也，我饿了！”  
“快好了，只要……”龟梨话还没说完，身子就被山下扳了过来。对面目光灼热，他自然也不会傻到认为山下说的是肚子饿，不由吞了吞口水。  
山下笑着，拿起手边的半根胡萝卜，蘸着奶糊，帮龟梨画了两条细细的白眉。他还记得和也修眉后，第一次见面时的惊艳。胡萝卜扫过微颤的睫毛，画出一双秋水盈盈，细长妩媚的眼睛。他还记得和也随随便便一个wink，就能把少年少女的魂儿给勾走，生气气。他又蘸了些奶糊，在凸起的鼻梁上点了个小白点。他还记得鼻子受伤事件后，和也在杂志上隔空向自己置气。接着，他把眼前微张的红唇抹上了白色。就是这张小甜嘴，总是把自己吹得天上有地上无似的，惹得他心花怒放，沉溺在甜言蜜语里无法自拔。  
见山下终于放下了胡萝卜，任由他为所欲为的龟梨眉峰一挑，问：“山下画伯大作完成了？”不是说肚子饿吗？他以为接下来要发生OOXX不可描述的事情！结果这人居然只是拿胡萝卜在自己脸上画画……都不知道该吐槽什么好！  
“才不是画伯，是大厨！”山下满意地看了一眼自己的杰作，反驳道：“我刚刚完成了一道料理，菜名是奶油炖龟。”说着，他捧起龟梨的俊脸，一点一点把自己亲手涂上的奶糊，吻入口中。  
一个个温柔的吻缓缓落下。龟梨感觉自己的脸好像一道美味佳肴，被山下亲手制成，随后又被细致地品尝着。对面火热的舌头撬开了他的牙齿，龟梨呜咽一声，双手搂住山下的脖子，阖上双眼感受着缠绵悱恻的深吻。淡淡的奶香渐渐在口中蔓延开来。刚刚智久说得没错，这个奶糊真的好甜好甜……  
甜蜜的亲吻之后，龟梨低下头，微喘中用蛊惑的气声说着：“我昨天做了个梦……”小指勾起山下腰间松松垮垮的带子，慢慢往下扯。“梦境和现在很像，这个家里只有我和你。我，大概是太想你了！”  
“不是这样哦！”山下抵上龟梨的额头，四目相对，眼中的爱意倾泻而出。他的左手撩起龟梨白色的毛衣，指腹沿着性感的脊柱沟一路爱抚至股间，嘴里说着动人的情话：“和也梦里会出现我，是因为我也在思念着你！”  
思念你的人所在的地方，就是你的归处。两人相爱的人在一起，终归是幸福。


End file.
